Uglyville
Uglyville is the section of any city where all Uglies live during the Prettytime. Residents are made to live in dorms, wear only dorm uniforms, and are encouraged to insult each other.Bogus to Bubbly, pg. 71-72 Uglyville is intentionally designed get uglies excited to get the operation and move to New Pretty Town.Bogus to Bubbly, Glossary, pg. 205 Culture Littlies live with their parents in the suburbs until they turn 12 and are officially considered uglies. At this point they leave home and move in to Uglyville, where they are assigned a dormitory and live in the same room until they turn 16 and are given the operation. Dorm rooms are small and unattractive, designed to be decorated temporarily. They do feature mini-fridges and wallscreens, which can be used to requisition dorm uniforms, access entertainment and get minor medical treatment. Dorm uniforms are the only clothes uglies are allowed to wear, and are designed to be basic and unflattering. The rooms also feature a basic AI interface, which turns lights on and off and wishes the resident a good morning or good night. Uglies are allowed to visit other parts of the city except for New Pretty Town, but rarely go out past the greenbelt. The suburbs and factory belt are considered boring, and nobody is allowed outside of the city without adult supervision. In turn, pretties never come to Uglyville because they find it and its residents boring. In Tally's city the addition of the physical barrier formed by the river creates even more separation between uglies and pretties, hiding the effects of the pretty lesions. Points of Interest Greenbelt A wide stretch of forest separating Uglyville from the suburbs in many cities. Littlies staying in the suburbs with their parents are discouraged from playing here, as it's unofficially reserved for uglies to play around and cause trouble in. Cleopatra Park A large park in Tally's city that's actually part of the greenbelt, the park includes slalom courses and plays host to Hoverboard team practices and competitions.Uglies: Shay's Story, pg. 50 Sussy, An and Dex met Tally and David here, and agreed to create a diversion to help them. Shay's Cutters met here in the rain to have privacy from uglies and pretties alike. Ugly Dorms All uglies have to live in dormitories, which are differentiated by colors. These dorms are heavily monitored, primarily by drones and remote devices. In Tally's city these security measures are partially design to stimulate ugly creativity, helping Special Circumstances determine which uglies may be best suited to a future as a special. Dorms are usually 4 stories high and include their own libraries and drama rooms. School Classes are held separately from dorms, in various buildings on school grounds. Although there are only 3 full years of schooling as classes essentially stop once students begin turning sixteen, ugly education is analogous to American high school. In Tally's city the art school is the tallest building in Uglyville. The River Tally's city is built on a river, which is dammed to provide water power. The river is also diverted to create the island New Pretty Town is built in, so that it serves as a (semi) natural moat. While pretties have artificial swimming pools, uglies have to swim in the river. The water is clean, but inhabited by fish. Shay and Tally use swimming as an excuse to alter their body temperatures and take off their interface rings for a trick. References Gallery Uglyville.png Dorms.png UglyvilleMap.png Slaloms.jpg Dam.jpg Balcony.jpg Category:Locations